Feliks, la pincoya
by curious creature
Summary: AU. Feliks está cansado, él no pertenece a su comunidad, pues tiene muy claros sus sueños: él quiere ser una pincoya.


¡Hola! Idea muy fail xD Todo sea gracias a la clase de lenguaje jaajskjka.

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Polonia= Feliks. Prusia= Pedro.

Pincoya: Mito chilote. Tiene el aspecto de una mujer joven y muy hermosa, con una larga cabellera rubia. A diferencia de la sirena, que posee una cola de pez, ella tiene una apariencia completamente humana. Se dice que sale desde las profundidades del mar, semi vestida con un traje de algas, a danzar a las playas.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia, ni el mito de la Pincoya me pertenecen. Simplemente los utilicé para crear esta ridícula historia, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.

* * *

Las olas chocaban contra las rocas con violencia. Las criaturas del océano descansaban refugiadas en sus hogares, mientras Feliks observaba la bahía con tristeza.

— ¿O sea, como que por qué no me permitirán ir —murmuró con pesar—? Si yo soy tan bonita como todas… si tan solo encontrara a mi príncipe azul, yo…

— ¡Oye, Feliks! ¿Qué estás haciendo tan expuesto? ¡Recuerda que tienes prohibido ser visto por los humanos!

— ¡Como que ya lo sé!

Saltó dentro del furioso mar y nadó lejos. Solo deseaba huir, irse muy lejos de la comunidad de sirenas. Porque _ella_ no era un sireno, no. _Ella _era una pincoya. Y nadie jamás podría impedirle cumplir sus rosados sueños.

— O sea, como que es obvio que no quieren que vaya por la impresión que voy a causar, como que seré la sensación de todo el océano, y las pobres pincoyas ya no serán bienvenidas. O sea, como que todos los pescadores van a querer verme a mí, ¡la grandiosa y fantabulosa Feliks! La pincoya que nació sireno. No, no pincoy, o sea, como que esos no tienen nada de estilo. Y mi mamá en Polonia como que va a estar así, ¡súper mega ultra _happy! _

Se detuvo unos momentos para observar la foto que llevaba en el colgante de su cuello, de un chillón color rosa. Un pulpo color púrpura con una mata de cabello rosado en la cabeza lo mantenía entre sus tentáculos con _quizá _demasiada fuerza.

— Ah, mamá… yo sé que, como que estás súper orgullosa de mí, donde quiera que estés por allá en el océano… ese océano, ya sabes.

Continuó su camino. Esta vez nada lo detendría, llegaría hasta las costas de Chiloé y sería reconocida por toda la isla, durante siglos. El trayecto sería largo y duro, pero no importaba, nada de eso le detendría. Además, había descubierto que la mayoría de los peces le dejaban el paso libre cuando lo veían. Ay, es que era tan fabuloso.

Le tomó más de tres días y tres noches, pero lo consiguió. Y lo que es más importante, luciendo su increíble cabello claro y lacio simplemente fantástico. Porque allí estaba, allí, justo frente a _ella _se levantaba la costa, con los botes de los pescadores. A esas horas no había nadie, pero pronto, pronto se pasearía por la arena –ya encontraría la forma de caminar–, alguien le vería y todo el mundo comenzaría a hablar de él. No dejaba de imaginarse cosas así, hasta que una estrambótica risa lo desconcertó y asustó.

— ¡El _awesome _yo los sorprenderá a todos cuando les muestre a ese pescado gigante! Yo sé que existe, y lo voy a probar.

Feliks intentó esconderse, pero ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de la costa, e inevitablemente, al lanzarse el pescador al mar, lo descubriría.

— ¿Pero, o sea que, como qué estoy haciendo —susurró la pincoya—? Como que, no debería esconderme, es mi oportunidad para convertirme así como en una súper leyenda.

— ¡Oye, ¿qué haces nadando tan adentro —exclamó el pescador—?! El awesome Pedro te salvará, anda, sube.

— O sea, como que no, ingenuo humano. Más te vale extender por toda la isla la noticia de que una nueva y mucho más fabulosa pincoya ha llegado a la isla.

— ¿Pincoya? ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

— Oh, detesto ese nombre estúpido: Feliks.

— Pero… ¿eres…?

— ¡Soy mujer —bramó con furia—! Disculpa, mi madre en Polonia debe estar estrujando algo entre sus tentáculos, a veces me pasa.

— ¿Tu madre es un pulpo?

— Como que sí.

Pedro analizaba al autodenominado pincoya con mucha atención. Esa criatura era casi tan awesome como él, y eso era difícil de ver. No pudo evitar soltar una feliz carcajada. Por fin, desde que vivía en la isla, sentía la magia.

— Entonces sube. Vamos a ser famosos juntos.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo. ¿Les sacó alguna sonrisa esta ridícula historia? Bue~no, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad!

¡Besos!


End file.
